<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A purple ankle and a floating brain by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613252">A purple ankle and a floating brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Dalton - Freeform, Mac going mad, Paranoia, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Torture, Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), loads of whump, trying to escape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my Obeying Commands fic </p><p>(found in Obeying Commands/The faces comes to visit/ I have to keep going for those who want to read the rest of this massive whumpfest)</p><p>The prompt was "broken bones"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A purple ankle and a floating brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to Jack’s car and the motel was slow. MacGyver’s energy had finally run out so he wasn’t so much moving as being pushed along by Jack. But they did make it without incident. Mac wrapped an arm around Dalton’s shoulder, his breathing was shallow and painful. Dalton stayed quiet, he was simply thanking his lucky stars he’d got to Mac before the kid had done anything foolish or collapsed. When they got to Jack’s GTO, they paused and  Mac lent against it breathing heavily. Jack looked over MacGyver; thin and fragile, a tangle of long hair and dirt, blood streaks all over him (some of which had made it on Jack’s own clothes) and his feet. Both of his feet were filthy and blood stained much like the rest of him, however what caught Jack’s eye was the mishappen nature of his right ankle and it had gone purple. Mac was leaning heavily on his left.</p><p>“Kid, I think I have to get you back to medical, I…that ankle. It looks…let’s just say it looks wrong.”</p><p>“No! I…look I’ll be good! I…Look it’s really not that bad. I...um I just twisted a bit …when I was running. But I can stand…I can walk.”</p><p>MacGyver made a big point of shifting onto his right as if to show he was fine, he didn’t need anything. When he inevitably fell Jack caught him</p><p>“Please Jack…I’ll do anything you ask. Don’t make me go back. I..please…you said you’ll protect me? I…just don’t make me go back there. Please…”</p><p>Dalton sighed and looked up at the motel again, he’d managed to make a tiny bit of headway with Mac. Dragging him back now might make it all pointless.  He registered the kids hands tightening around his shoulder and arm as he waited for a response</p><p>“Alright hoss, no hospital, but I need to find a way to fix that foot.”</p><p>Mac nodded gratefully. Jack’s mind went into overdrive. The motel was the place for now, he made Mac perch on the seat of the still open car. Then he started to forage around in the trunk. He found an old jacket and wrapped around Mac and the blanket. Then he told him not to move and shot inside. Mac watched from the car as Jack spoke to the man at the desk. There was a lot of wild gesturing and a large wad of notes being handed over, but then it was all done. Jack opened up the main door and virtually ran back to MacGyver in the car.</p><p>“Okay Mac, this fine establishment is going to be our home for a little while, it’s quiet and”</p><p>“Our home?”</p><p>“Kid, I promised to protect you and here I can look out for you and help you recover.”</p><p>Mac’s eyes widened at Dalton, still not quite believing. Dalton sighed; one step forward two steps back. He gently pushed Mac towards the door, the kid insisted on walking on his damaged foot just to prove he was fine. As they got inside, the desk clerk determinedly ignored them as they hobbled past (Jack’s bribe doing it’s work).  The room was on the first floor, 7<sup>th</sup> on the right, the nearest Jack could get. He shoved open the door, there were two beds and an ugly as sin table and two broken looking chairs in one corner. There was another door that led to a bathroom and tiny kitchen, well a hob and a fridge. He deposited MacGyver on one of the beds. Mac still vibrating with tension sat exactly where he had been put waiting. Dalton went to the fridge and found the freezer section. He shovelled as much ice as he could into a dirty tea towel that he found on top of it, he then came to back and handed him.</p><p>“Put that on your foot and then..”</p><p>Mac lent down tentatively to put the ice there, when Jack intervened</p><p>“No, look I explained it wrong, get on the bed and then put it on. I’ll elevate your foot”</p><p>The still frightened Mac pushed himself onto the bed as fast as possible. Some part of his brain was still telling him that this was all going to disappear if he didn’t do what he was told to do. Jack had been so kind to him, he didn’t want to upset this temporary peace between them. He groaned as he moved onto the bed, Jack moved to help but he shook his head</p><p>“I’ll be fine just, give me a second”</p><p>Dalton moved back again. Mac lent back against the headboard and put the wrapped-up ice onto his foot. There was a strange moment of quiet after all the madness. Neither of them quite knew what to say to each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.”</p><p>“Aww Mac, none of this is your fault.”</p><p>“But that’s what I am though, trouble. That’s…that’s why, people want to come for me, because of the mistakes I made…and the consequences.”</p><p>“Is that what Lord told you?”</p><p>“I…he didn’t have to tell me, I know it’s true. He just reminded me again and again.”</p><p>“Aww Christ, Mac, whatever that son of a bitch did to you. None of it was deserved…none it. Are you hearing me Mac?”</p><p>However, Mac started to become lost in his head, his eyes stopped focusing on Jack, although he kept talking</p><p>“The first time I tried to escape, he shot me, but that wasn’t the worst. The bullet only grazed my arm. There’s scar, but it’s no worse than a bunch of others I’ve had. But when he broke my arms afterwards, that was agony...he did it slowly, in bits.  I thought at the time he might have had been a doctor, the way he broke it was so precise, as though he knew anatomy. He started drilling it into me…that I was trouble, that I had to obey…I didn’t really listen. Thus proving his point..”</p><p>At this point Jack had heard enough. He took Mac’s shoulders and forced him to focus on him</p><p>“Mac..stop this! You are not trouble. You are my friend, you are my partner. You’re my brother and it’s not just me who thinks that. What about Bozer and Riley? They’re your family...too….they’re”</p><p>Mac panicked at the mention of the other, he pushed Jack back and his hands went over his ears</p><p>“They’re the bad people…the fake family…you said you’d be protect me…you promised. They’re the fake family…they’ll hurt me.”</p><p>“Alright kid…alright. Forget everyone else. Just me, you know me, don’t you Mac? You know I’m not a fake.”</p><p>However it was too late, although MacGyver had stopped incoherently mumbling, his eyes had lost their focus again. His brain such as it was…was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>